Scarlet Melody
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: A beautiful red haired police woman is relentlessly plagued with the same nightmare for years. She yearns to remember and yet unconsciously tries to forget. A boy from her memories plays a beautiful tune on a piano one night. Just who is he? ErzaJellal.


**Scarlet melody**

**Summary: A beautiful red haired police woman is relentlessly plagued with the same nightmare for years. She yearns to remember and yet unconsciously tries to forget. A boy from her memories plays a beautiful tune on a piano one night. Is he the key to her starvation, or will the two get caught up in her nightmares?**

**

* * *

**

It was always the same dream. No, it was inappropriate to call this re-occurring mental images and emotions occurring during her sleep, just a dream. It was a nightmare. A nightmare she had been plagued with for years, on end.

She would be falling, in an endless darkness. There was nothing else insight, and the feeling of her stomach in her throat would be dominating her senses. The vacuum was claustrophobic and suffocating despite the endless pit she was diminishing into. It would seem like it was forever, that she was falling, but before she knew it, her body would be on the ground. Despite this being the same dream for years, she still couldn't stop herself from moving forward. Soon a person shrouded in darkness was standing in front of her.

She could never tell who's face it belong to, but the person moved back, and then before she knew, there, in front of her was the dead body of a woman, decapitated, and stabbed in the chest, her blood pouring, leaking down until she her foot was covered in the red substance. She yelled and screamed in horror and no words could escape her lip, even though she already knew this was coming. The person inched closer and closer and she took a step back, only to fall into darkness again. Something dropped from the sky and landed in her hands. She looked down, and then shock convulsed thought out her body.

She hurled the bloody head away and buried her face into her hands...

Erza Scarlet woke up with a start. Sweat pouring down her body, and she was breathing heavily. Her mouth dry and she feebly used her tongue to moisten it. She couldn't stop the shaking, and gripped her blanket tightly to find some sort of comfort. She glanced at the clock besides her. 3am like always. _You'd think being in the police force would've made nightmares like these into dream. _She thought bitterly. Luckily no one could see the strongest woman in the town, shaking like this.

The red haired woman tiredly lifted herself up to have a cool shower. As the water cascaded down her generous body, she could only emerge herself in thought. She needed to see someone about this. She couldn't take the sleepless nights anymore; it was seriously affecting her health.

Erza, only clad in a towel, went to her queen sized bed, and flopped herself onto the soft mattress. She sighed and massaged her temples. She would take a day off work, and go to see a counsellor. Erza buried her head in one her softer pillows. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hello, I'm your counsellor, Levy McGarden" The blue haired woman held out her hand.

Erza shook the offered hand and then relaxed a bit, she seemed nice enough.

"This is my assistant, Gajeel Redfox," The blue haired doctor pointed a pen at a gruff man, black, long, wild hair, and narrow red eyes.

"I'm not just your assistant! I'm your partner" he complained, Levy rolled her eyes and flipped through her notepad, and clicked a pen.

"So, you're Erza Scarlet, and you say that you've had problems sleeping?"

"Yes, it's because of this nightmare"

"How often do you have these nightmares?"

"Every night" Gajeel growled at having been ignored and then turned around in a curt manner.

Levy chuckled at him and the turned her attention to Erza. "So you say you've had this dream since when?"

Erza furrowed her brows, raking her brain for the answer. Nothing came up. "I don't remember..."

Levy tapped a pen, and looked up, thoughtfully. "Interesting..."

Gajeel strolled over and then pulled up a chair next to his blue haired partner. He used her shoulder to lean his arm on, and she blushed. Levy cleared her throat to look more professional and brushed his arm off her.

"Dreams are usually a sign that something is going to happen, or it means that your brain takes bits and pieces from your various memories and patches them together" The black haired assistant stated and gave Levy a mocking smirk, she ignored him.

"Did you have any traumatizing events in your past, Erza?"

The red head thought back, trying to recall her earliest memories, but her head began to throb. Her eyes swam with confusion and frustration. _A little headache isn't going to stop me! _She tried to dig deeper into her brain, but then her head pound, her breathing became hoarse and labored. She growled and pressed a hand against her head.

A plastic cup was shoved in her face, and Erza looked up in surprise.

"Here have some; you look like you're in pain..."

"Thank you..." She took the cup of water grateful and sipped. She watched her two counsellors and assessed them, Levy was cheerful, and immediately erased all negative emotions, Gajeel on the other hand seemed calm and she could feel relaxed with them. _They make a good combination. _

"Erza, do you know the person in your dreams?"

"No... His face is always shrouded in darkness, so I don't know who he is"

"I see..." Levy wrote down was she said on her notepad, and then stared at it. She held up the notebook to her partner and then he scanned the notes quickly.

"Are you sure you don't know the person?"

Erza gave them a perplexed look. "Of course I don't know him!"

Gajeel gave her a smirk. "But you keep saying that he's a guy"

Ezra's eyes widened and then beads of sweat began covering her forehead. "I-i-i didn't realise, but I swear I don't know him!"

Levy placed a hand over hers, and gave her a smile. "We believe you"

Immediately Erza calmed down. Levy flipped over the notes she made. Erza rested her chin on a propelled hand, and began to think again.

Gajeel stood up and positioned a hand on her shoulder. "It's not good to force yourself to remember these things, if it hurts"

"I really don't know him..."

Levy smiled and leaned back onto her chair, after scribbling something down on her notepad.

"They say that when one forgets, they try to suppress agonizing and horrible memories. It's like a natural body mechanism that protects your heart from these memories." Levy explained carefully. "Even even I say forget, the memories don't completely disappear, but merely sinks into a shrouding darkness"

Gajeel stood by Levy again and crossed his arms over his chest. "What she means is, that you are unconsciously locking up your memories because they may have been traumatic"

Erza's eyes darked and she looked at them deadpanned at having been told their hypothesis. She gripped her skirt tightly, almost ripping the fabric. She's been having these dreams because she forgot?

Levy and Gajeel exchanged worried looks and then the blue haired girl gave her patient a slight tap. Erza jolted to attention, and was handed some pills.

"Here are some sleeping pills to help you get some rest; you may even have a dreamless night"

Both showed her out of the door. "If you're having anymore problems, please don't hesitate to contact me"

Erza mumbled a nearly mute word of thanks, and hurried out.

* * *

She decided to stop at the open show bar down the road that night, because her blonde friend had begged her so persistently. Lucy Heartfilia was her best friend, after she had saved her from a thief who stole her hand bag that sunny afternoon. It was nice having a friend.

She showed up, and sat at a reserved table. Lucy's performance was quite amazing as she sang and shared her song with everyone at the bar. Her voice filled the bar, and everyone was mesmorised with her voice. Erza noticed the bartender looking her way with a smile etched across his face. His salmon coloured hair was sticking up, but the messy hair style suited him. Erza's eyes spotted at his name tag. He stopped cleaning the shot glass and rested his chin on the wooden counter to listen.

'Natsu'

The red haired woman smiled, and soon the bar was filled with a round of claps and whistles. Erza also gave her friend a quiet clap. Lucy disappeared behind the stage, and a few moments later she came bounding towards her.

"Erza, you came! Did you like my song?" She asked cheerfully.

"It was very beautiful Lucy," The blonde's eyes brightened and began explaining the lyrics of her song. Erza spotted Natsu staring at her friend, and his eyes shorn as he scrambled up and made his way towards them.

"Hey, you wanna order anything?" He sent her a charming smile and held his notebook and pen eagerly. Lucy blushed at his dazzling smile and then shook her head. Erza smirked. This was the first time the blonde was speechless around a guy.

"I really liked your song..."

Erza turned around to leave the two, to talk. She watched the host announce the next performance, and soon a light shone on the stage, making the piano hidden in the corner, more perceptible. It was a black wooden mini grand piano. While not as luxuriously large as a grand piano it still looked polished and luxurious.

But it wasn't the piano that stood out. It was the young man who appeared from the curtains and strolled onto the stage. His blue hair shined in the dimness of the light, and his face was emotionless as he made his way onto the stage. The young man's eyes were dark and dull, yet it sparkled in the light. Erza was captivated by him, and she stared fascinated at the young man. Her head ached, and she felt like she recognized him somehow.

He sat down and then lightly swept a hand across the keyboard, his eyes softened at the touch, and Erza could feel herself wanting to learn more about him, let he was holding an invisible string and it was tugging her towards him. She was mesmerised by him in every way.

Soon he began playing. Erza scarlet had never felt like what she was feeling at that moment. His melody swept her off her feet, and the tune was breath-takingly heartbreaking. His playing is fiercely fluid and he was adept at controlling the tempo of his piece, engaging the listener with his cadenced keystrokes while letting the composition flow gradually.

Not once did she blink. All she could see was his body moving gracefully to the tune, as if he was part of the piano. All she could hear was his music. His fingers flounced across the piano keys, and his eyes were closed, a hint of a smile was on his face. It was as if, playing the piano was his only sanctuary. Despite the beautiful playing, Erza couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was someone she knew.

It stunned her when a loud round of applause began and he had gotten up and taken a bow, she was disappointed that it ended. The bar was filled with cheers and loud clapping. Erza felt a tear slide down her face, and touched it gingerly. The red haired woman also began clapping for the pianist. The host came out and the blue haired man stood on the stop emotionless.

"That as a wonderful, heart-wrenching performance from Jellal Fernandes, let's give him another round of applause!"  
The room was polluted by the roar of claps once more. While the host continued to ramble on, Jellal walked off the stage and Erza's eyes followed. As if he knew she was staring he turned around and their eyes connected for a brief moment. It was like time stood still and everything went silent...

Jellal Fernandes... She knew him... but from where?

* * *

**It was time I wrote a story for this awesome couple: Erza and Jellal! I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I should continued with this story, since it's a bit dark from my usual style of writing. I know i got this idea from somewhere... but i don't remember where :/ I would love to know what you all think. And EVERYONE THE LATEST CHAPTER OF FT IS OUT (228), AND LET ME SAY... MOST. EPIC. CHAPTER. EVER! I AM SOOOO HAPPYYY! :') *cries***

**Well until next chapter,**

**Marina. :) 3**


End file.
